minecraftfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
1.8
1.8, lançado em 2 de Setembro de 2014, https://mojang.com/2014/09/minecraft-1-8-the-bountiful-update/ é o primeiro lançamento do non-desenvolvimento na Atualização Abundante.https://mojang.com/2014/09/minecraft-1-8-the-bountiful-update/ Esta atualização adicionou e mudou muitos aspectos de Minecraft''que tornou mais fácil para os criadores de mapas a criar mapas de aventura e acrescentou muitos blocos e mobs para o jogo no Modo Sobrevivência. Adições Geral Splashs * "That's Numberwang!" * "pls rt" * "Do you want to join my server?" * "Put a little fence around it!" * "Throw a blanket over it!" * "One day, somewhere in the future, my work will be quoted!" * "Now with additional stuff!" * "Extra things!" * "Yay, puppies for everyone!" * "So sweet, like a nice bon bon!" * "Popping tags!" * "Now With Multiplayer!" * "Very influential in its circle!" * "Rise from your grave!" * "Warning! A huge battleship "STEVE" is approaching fast!" * "Blue warrior shot the food!" * "Run, coward! I hunger!" * "Flavor with no seasoning!" * "Strange, but not a stranger!" * "Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream!" * "Getting ready to show!" * "Getting ready to know!" * "Getting ready to drop!" * "Getting ready to shock!" * "Getting ready to freak!" * "Getting ready to speak!" * "It swings, it jives!" * "Cruising streets for gold!" * "Take an eggbeater and beat it against a skillet!" * "Make me a table, a funky table!" * "Take the elevator to the mezzanine!" * "Stop being reasonable, this is the Internet!" * "/give @a hugs 64" * "This is good for Realms." * "Any computer is a laptop if you're brave enough!" Dificuldade * Dificuldade é por mundo ** Opção de dificuldade não mais global ** Impede que acidentalmente a dificuldade quando entrar no mundo * Pode ser bloqueada para cada mundo ** Impede a tentação de mudar para uma dificuldade mais fácil em situações difíceis ** O Bloqueio não pode ser desfeito sem editores externos ** No entanto, usar o comando /difficulty ainda funcionará Gameplay *Shaders novos **"Creeper" - aplica uma tinta verde na tela ***Disponível ao ver a perspectiva de um creeper **"Spider" - aplica uma visão quíntupla ***Disponível ao ver a perspectiva de uma aranha *Conquistas **"Overpowered" - obtido ao criar uma maçã dourada nível 2 ***Requer conquista "Conseguindo uma Melhoria" *Selecionadores de alvos **"@e" - seleciona mobs e blocos que estiverem a uma distância determinada ***Exemplo: "/kill @er=50,type=Chicken" mataria todas as galinhas que estão a um alcance de 50 blocos ***Exemplo " /tp @er=5 ~ ~5 ~" pegaria todas as entidades que estão a um alcance de 5 blocos e teleportaria elas 5 blocos no ar *Comandos **"/blockdata" - pode editar as ''data tags de um determinado bloco ***Modo de usar: /blockdata **"/clone" - copia blocos de uma determinada área para outra área, pode copiar uma área de até 4096 blocos ***Há dois modos de clonagem - o "replace", que copia todos os blocos, e o "masked", que não copia os blocos de ar ***Modo de usar: /clone mode **/execute - Executa um comando como se uma entidade específica tivesse executado-o ***Modo de usar: /execute **"/fill" - enche uma área com blocos, pode encher uma área com até 4096 blocos ***Modo de usar: /fill x y z x y z BlockName Data replace filterBlockName filterData **"/particle" - cria partículas em uma determinada área ***Exemplo: "/particle lava ~ ~1 ~ 1 1 1 0.5 2 @etype=Chicken" criaria partículas de lava em uma galinha, dando a impressão de que ela estaria sendo queimada por lava ***Modo de usar: /particle count entity **"/testforblocks" - Compara duas áreas determinadas de um mundo ***Modo de usar: /testforblocks mode **"/trigger" - usado com os comandos /scoreboard e /tellraw para ativar sistemas ***Modo de usar: /trigger *''NBT Tags'' **"CanDestroy" - Determina quais blocos um determinado item pode quebrar ***Exemplo: "/give @p minecraft:diamond_shovel 1 0 {CanDestroy:"minecraft:sand","minecraft:grass"}" daria ao jogador uma pá de diamante que só pode quebrar areia e bloco de grama **"CanPlaceOn" - Determina em quais blocos um determinado bloco pode ser colocado ***Exemplo: "/give @p minecraft:stone 16 0 {CanPlaceOn:"minecraft:diamond_block"}" daria ao jogador pedra que só pode ser colocada em blocos de diamante **"HideFlags" - Esconde informações de um item **"PickupDelay" - Determina qual o tempo até que um item possa ser pego **"ShowParticles" - Determina se partículas aparecem quando um mob está sob efeito de um status de efeito **"Lock" - Determina se um baú só pode ser aberto por um item que tenha um nome específico ***O item não é removido após o uso ***Um baú com a tag "Lock:"Diamante"" não permitirá que um diamante normal possa abrir o baú. Para isso, um item (que não seja um diamante) tem que estar com o nome personalizado "Diamante" para poder abrir o baú ***Modo de usar: Lock:"" **"BlockEntityTag" - Determina quais tags já virão com o bloco caso ele seja dado ao jogador por meio do comando /give ***Exemplo: "/give @p command_block 1 0 {BlockEntityTag:{Command:"/setblock ~ ~ ~ minecraft:diamond_block"}}" daria ao jogador um bloco de comando que ao ser colocado no mundo já vem com um comando pré-definido ("/setblock ~ ~ ~ minecraft:diamond_block") **"rewardExp" - Determina se o jogador ganha experiência ou não por meio da troca de itens com aldeões **"generation" - Determina se um livro escrito é original, cópia do original ou cópia de um cópia *Estatísticas **"stat.crouchOneCm" - Determina quanto tempo o jogador passou esgueirando-se **"stat.sprintOneCm" - Determina quanto tempo o jogador passou correndo **"stat.timeSinceDeath" - Determina quanto tempo se passou desde a última morte do jogador *Scoreboard **Habilidade de reiniciar os objetivos um por um ***Modo de usar: /scoreboard players reset objective **Novos critérios de objetivos relacionados a times (por exemplo, "killedByTeam.blue" marcará quantos jogadores que não são do time azul foram mortos por jogadores do time azul) **Novos critério de objetivo "trigger" - usado com /tellraw para ativar sistemas, é parecido com o critério de objetivo "dummy" **Habilidade de repetir sobre cada jogador caso o nome dele comece com * **Jogadores falsos terão # no início do nome e nunca aparecerão na barra de lado **Novos subcomandos ***"/scoreboard operation" fará com que as pontuações utilizem aritmética (+, -, *, /, %) e pode fazer elas acumularem ***"/scoreboard test" pode testar se um valor do scoreboard está entre dois valores específicos ****Exemplo: "/scoreboard players test #global anObjective 12 19" testará se a pontuação global do objetivo especificado está entre 12 e 19 **Diferentes times podem ter diferentes objetivos na barra de lado ***Exemplo: "/scoreboard objectives setdisplay sidebar.team.yellow anotherObjective" adicionará outro objetivo ao time amarelo, que será mostrado na barra de lado **Os times podem configurar o jeito de como as nametags são mostradas ***Existem 4 opções: "hideForOtherTeam" (desabilita as nametags para os outros times), "hideForOwnTeam" (desabilita as nametags para o seu próprio time), "never" (desabilita as nametags para todos os times) e o padrão, "always" (habilita as nametags para todos os times) ***Exemplo: "/scoreboard teams option red nametagVisibility hideForOtherTeam" esconderá os nomes dos jogadores do time vermelho para os outros times **O selecionador de alvos "@e" é compatível com os subcomandos do scoreboard **Mensagens de morte podem ser desativadas para um time específico ***Existem 4 opções: "hideForOtherTeam" (desabilita as mensagens de morte para os outros times), "hideForOwnTeam" (desabilita as mensagens de morte para o seu próprio time), "never" (desabilita as mensagens de morte para todos os times) e o padrão, "always" (habilita as mensagens de morte para todos os times) ***Exemplo: "/scoreboard teams option black deathMessageVisibility hideForOwnTeam" esconderá as mensagens de morte dos jogadores do time preto para os próprios jogadores do time preto *Modo Espectador (/gamemode spectator, sp ou 3) **Espectadores não podem interagir com o mundo mas podem passar por blocos livremente ("noclip") **Eles não podem coletar nem usar itens (usando o comando /give em um espectador fará o item cair no lugar em que ele está) **Eles podem ver inventários (de baús, funis etc.) mas não podem interagir com eles **O HUD é desativado **Mobs não percebem a presença de um espectador ***Porém, um espectador no lugar de um mob pode fazer com que ele nunca desapareça **Somente o Void e o comando /kill podem matar o espectador, similar aos jogadores que estão no modo criativo **Espectadores podem voar, mas não podem tocar o chão ***A velocidade do voo é afetada pelo botão do meio do mouse, o botão de correr (padrão W duas vezes) e os efeitos de velocidade e lentidão **Os jogadores no modo espectador podem ver o que outras pessoas estão vendo, em modo de primeira pessoa, clicando com o botão direito do mouse sobre elas ***Com mobs também funciona, sendo que alguns têm visão especial ****Com o creeper a visão fica verde ****Com o enderman as cores ficam invertidas ****Com a aranha e a aranha da caverna a visão fica quíntupla ***Com o botão de desmontar (padrão Shift esquerdo) o espectador pode voltar ao normal **Espectadores podem ver outros espectadores e jogadores/mobs invisíveis **Espectadores podem se teleportar para outros jogadores com uma interface ***É ativada com um número do teclado ou o botão do meio do mouse ***Teleporte pode ocorrer entre dimensões **Mundos podem ser compartilhados em LAN no modo espectador Geração do Mundo *Debaixo da Terra **Granito, andesito e diorito são gerados em pequenos buracos *Tipo de Mundo Customizado **Mundo altamente customizado ***Capaz de alterar a frequência em que terra, cascalho, granito, diorito, andesito e minérios de carvão, ferro, ouro, diamante, redstone e lápis-lazúli podem nascer ***Capaz de alterar a frequência em que estruturas pré-geradas (vilas e dungeons etc.) podem nascer e o tamanho de cada uma delas Referências Categoria:Versões de computador